Das Erbe des Reiterclans
"Das Erbe des Reiterclans" ist das sechste Kapitel der Chronik "Journey to the East", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Nach mehr als neun Wochen verlassen Kenji, Kinlek und Thetsu den alten Tempel beim Frostklauengipfel und machen sich erneut auf die Reise, um sich wieder Ihren Missionen zu widmen. Doch ist der Abstieg aus dem Gebirge so kräftezehrend, dass die erschöpften Reisenden rasch keine andere Wahl haben, als die Hilfe der Reiter des Pegasus Clans zu erbitten, als Sie von Diesen gefunden werden. Die Reiter bringen die Gruppe zu Schloss Kishiraku, wo Sie Unterkunft für mehrere Tage finden und sich erholen können. Hier lernen Sie mit Ikki Rikken und seiner Adoptivtochter Kaya Rikken die herrschende Familie des Schlosses kennen. Der Lord liegt jedoch im Sterben und seine Tochter ist eine Hengeyokai, weswegen Sie niemals als potenzielle Nachfolgerin in Frage kommt und sogar Ihr Leben in Gefahr ist, da die stolzen und traditionsbewussten Samurai die unmenschliche Kriegerin umbringen lassen werden, sobald Ihr Vater tot ist. Als letzter Wille verfügt der Lord daher, dass Kaya den Reisenden den Weg nach Mitorei zeigen soll, jener Stadt, in welche Sie als nächstes reisen wollen, da Er insgeheim hofft, dass Sie in den Abenteurern neue Freunde und Familie finden wird. Als der Lord in der Nacht tatsächlich verstirbt, flüchtet die Gruppe, mit der neuen Bekanntschaft im Schlepptau, aus dem Schloss, doch kommen Sie nicht weit, als sich bald zeigt, dass die Räuber von Júzu dem Säufer sich nähern und einen großangelegten Überraschungsangriff auf die Burg planen. Obgleich Sie von Ihren eigenen Leuten bedroht wird, entscheidet Kaya, gemeinsam mit Ihren neuen Freunden, die Samurai zu warnen und Ihnen im Kampf gegen den Feind beizustehen. So muss sich die Gruppe der bislang größten Herausforderung stellen, als der endgültige Kampf gegen Jùzu den Säufer beginnt. Handlung Nachdem die drei ungleichen Helden Kenji, Thetsu und Kinlek die Tempelanlage hinter sich gelassen haben, beginnt der mühevolle Abstieg aus dem Frostklauengipfel zurück ins Tal. Da Sie das Gebirge zur Ostseite hin verlassen müssen, gibt es dort keinen sicheren Pfad, weswegen letztlich nur der Abstieg über die kahle Felswand bleibt. Dieser Kraftakt, verbunden mit der eisigen Kälte und dem Schnee, zehrt stark an den Kräften aller Beteiligten. Während es Kenji, dank seiner harten physischen Ausbildung, am ehesten gelingt, den Abstieg zu bewältigen, kann Kinlek aufgrund seiner Statur und Erscheinung nicht klettern und Thetsu ist zwar ein guter Kletterer, physisch jedoch nicht solche Anstrengungen gewöhnt, sodass Ihn alsbald seine Kräfte zu verlassen drohen. Kenji erkennt schließlich, dass es allein an Ihm ist, die Gruppe sicher ins Tal zu befördern. Er nimmt Kinlek auf den Rücken und hält sich schließlich mit einer Hand an einem Kunai an der kahlen Felswand fest, während Er mit der Anderen Thetsu an einem Seil von Vorsprung zu Vorsprung abseilt. Auch für einen trainierten Samurai stellt dies jedoch eine nahezu unlösbare Aufgabe dar. Letztlich gelingt es Kenji nur dank schierer Willenskraft und indem Er bis ans Äußerste seiner physischen Belastbarkeit geht, seine beiden Kameraden bis in die Ausläufer des Berges zu bringen, von wo aus Sie den Rest selbst bewältigen können. Erschöpft und völlig mit den Kräften am Ende erreichen die Drei letztlich das Tal. Dank Ihrer Karte wissen Sie, dass Mitorei in östlicher Richtung liegt und machen sich sogleich auf den Weg, da Sie wissen, dass Sie in der kargen Steppe des Graslands keinen sicheren Rastplatz finden werden. Dabei kommen Sie jedoch nur mühsam voran. Als es bereits dunkel wird, begegnet Ihnen eine Gruppe patrouillierender Reiter, welche das Banner des Pegasus Clans tragen. Kenji bittet diese darum, Sie zu deren Stadt oder Burg mitzunehmen, was die Reiter letztlich auch tun, die nicht damit gerechnet hatten, völlig erschöpfte Reisende mitten in der Steppe aufzugreifen. So wird die Gruppe zunächst nach Schloss Kishiraku gebracht, jener militärisch angelegten Burg, in welcher der Pegasus Clan seine legendären Samurai, die Kishiraku, ausbildet. Die Gruppe erhält eine Unterkunft in einem der Lazaretts und eine stärkende Mahlzeit, sodass Sie sich zunächst ausruhen können. Am nächsten Morgen dann erhalten die drei Reisenden Besuch von einer hohen Lady des Schlosses. Diese stellt sich als Kaya Rikken vor und wirkt befremdlich auf Kenji und Thetsu, da Sie einen Fuchsschwanz und ebensolche Ohren besitzt, ansonsten aber menschlich aussieht. Kenji mutmaßt sofort, dass Sie nicht die leibliche Tochter des Lords sein kann. Sie stellt der Gruppe einige Fragen über deren Identität und Gesinnung, ehe Sie dann verkündet, dass Lord Rikken selbst Sie in Kürze sehen wollen wird. Während Kenji, Thetsu und Kinlek darauf warten, vom Lord vorgeladen zu werden, verbringen Sie Ihre Zeit innerhalb des Burggeländes. Dabei nehmen Sie alle ein Bad, um sich von den Strapazen des Abstiegs zu erholen und Kenji lässt seine Kleidung in der Wäscherei reinigen, um später standesgemäß vor den Lord treten zu können. Während Er dabei über den Hof wandert, beobachtet Er die Ausbildung der Kishiraku und fühlt sich dabei an sein eigenes Training als Elite-Samurai des Viper Clans erinnert. Gegen Mittag des Tages begeben sich Kenji und Thetsu dann in die Haupthalle der Burg, um ein Mahl einzunehmen und erspähen dort einige Veteranen unter den Samurai beim Tee. Um die ehrwürdigen Herren nicht zu stören, bieten die Angestellten den Beiden eine einfache, aber stärkende Suppe (Ramen) an, welche Sie gemeinsam mit den Bediensteten einnehmen können. Hier erfahren die Beiden erstmals, dass eine Räuberbande die umliegende Region seit Wochen terrorisiert und vermuten sofort Jùzu und seine Leute dahinter. Ebenso erfahren Sie, dass der Lord sehr alt ist und bereits im Sterben liegt. Auch hören Sie, dass Kaya Rikken tatsächlich nicht seine leibliche Tochter ist, sondern eine Kitsune, die Er einstmals als Baby in den Landen des Fuchs Clans gefunden und adoptiert hat. Da sein leiblicher Sohn vor vielen Jahren in einer Schlacht fiel, droht die Linie von Haus Rikken zu enden, da Kaya sein einziges Kind, aber nicht seine leibliche Tochter ist. Den gesamten restlichen Tag werden Kenji, Thetsu und Kinlek nicht mehr vorgeladen, sodass Sie eine weitere Nacht im Schloss verbringen müssen. Erst am nächsten Morgen werden die Drei dann endlich von Lord Rikken empfangen, im Beisein von Kaya. Er befragt die Drei nach deren Identität und Begehren, wobei sich Kenji abermals nur als "Aoi, Samurai des Regens" vorstellt, da Er nicht vorhat, dass seine Familie erfährt, dass Er noch am Leben ist. Zu seiner Überraschung erzählt Ihm der alte Lord, dass Er vor vielen Jahrzehnten einmal einen Mann kannte, der sich ebenfalls "Samurai des Regens" nannte und die Beiden gute Freunde waren. Der beinahe erblindete Mann lässt Kenji vortreten und ertastet dessen Gesicht, wobei Er eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit feststellt und sich an frohe Zeiten zurückerinnert. Schließlich offenbart Lord Rikken, dass Er um seinen in Kürze eintretenden Tod weiß und sich Sorgen um die Zukunft seiner Tochter macht. Sie ist die einzige verbliebene Person, die seinen Namen trägt, da seine Familie schon lange verstorben ist. Somit endet seine Blutlinie mit Ihm. Ihm ist außerdem bewusst, dass die Samurai seines Hauses niemals eine Hengeyokai wie Kaya als neue Anführerin akzeptieren und Sie beseitigen lassen werden, sobald Er verstorben ist. Denn der Daimyo des Clans wird informiert werden und persönlich bei Schloss Kishiraku erscheinen, um einen neuen Lord zu bestimmen. Jeder der Samurai sehnt sich insgeheim nach dieser Position und so wollen Sie die einzige Person beseitigen, die Ihnen hierbei durch Ihren Namen im Weg stehen kann. So bittet Er seine Tochter mit seinem letzten Willen, Schloss Kishiraku zu verlassen und der Gruppe den Weg nach Mitorei zu weisen. Im Anschluss, so sein Wille, soll Sie ein neues Leben beginnen und niemals zurückblicken, da Sie in dem Schloss keine Zukunft mehr hat. Thetsu bietet sofort an, dass die junge Kriegerin sich der Gruppe anschließen könnte, was Kenji und Kinlek ebenfalls bejahen. Kaya jedoch benötigt Zeit, um über diese Offenbarung Ihres Vaters nachzudenken. Ehe sich die Gruppe zurückzieht und der Familie die letzte verbliebene Zeit gemeinsam ermöglichen will, segnet Thetsu den alten Lord, da Er nun, seit seiner Rückkehr aus dem Totenreich, ein vollwertiger Priester der Göttin Asua ist, welche vom Pegasus Clan verehrt wird. Obgleich Er dies noch niemals zuvor getan hat, vollführt Thetsu die Segnung, was dem Lord viel bedeutet. Die drei Reisenden verbringen eine weitere Nacht innerhalb des Schlosses, wobei sie bereits die Abreise am kommenden Morgen planen. In den frühen Morgenstunden werden Sie dann durch einen Gong geweckt, welcher das Ableben des Lords verkündet. Kenji und den Anderen wird klar, dass Sie nur wenig Zeit haben, wenn Sie mit Kaya flüchten wollen. So packen Sie alles zusammen und entscheiden dann, die junge Hengeyokai in den Gemächern Ihres Vaters aufzusuchen. Dabei müssen Sie jedoch die Haupthalle durchqueren und bemerken rasch, dass sich dort die zahllosen in der Burg ansässigen Samurai versammelt haben, um dem Lord die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Der Versuch, unerkannt in die Gemächer des Lords zu gelangen, scheitert und Thetsu enthüllt schließlich gegenüber den Kriegern des Clans, dass Sie planen, Kaya mitzunehmen. Die Samurai fordern jedoch eindringlich, dass Kaya an der Bestattungszeremonie teilnimmt, da dies so Brauch ist. Rasch wird klar, dass Sie wohl während der Beerdigung das Attentat ausführen lassen wollen. Die Gruppe erhält dennoch Gelegenheit, mit Kaya in den Gemächern Ihres Vaters und an dessen Sterbebett zu sprechen. Sie ist nun bereit, sich der Gruppe anzuschließen, um den letzten Willen Ihres Vaters zu respektieren und umzusetzen. Sie übergibt Kenji ein Schreiben, welches Ihr Vater vor seinem Tod noch aufgesetzt hat und in welchem Er den Reisenden mehrere Pferde zur Verfügung stellt, mit denen Sie Mitorei rasch erreichen können. Kenji, Thetsu und Kinlek sollen bei den Stallungen die Pferde abholen, während Kaya versuchen wird, sich unerkannt davonzuschleichen und die Anderen beim Haupttor zu treffen. Der Plan gelingt tatsächlich und die junge Kitsune entkommt aus dem Schlossgebäude in Fuchsgestalt, sodass Sie Kenji, Thetsu und Kinlek beim Haupttor treffen kann, welche inzwischen die Pferde, dank des Schreibens, problemlos vom Stallmeister bekommen konnten. Gemeinsam lassen Sie die Burg hinter sich und reiten über die Ebenen in Richtung Mitorei davon. Die Gruppe reitet einen halben Tag, ehe Kaya vorschlägt, bei einem nahen Gehöft anzuhalten und eine Rast einzulegen. Dort angekommen finden Sie jedoch nur noch Ruinen vor, abgebrannt und völlig zerstört. Für Kenji, Thetsu und Kinlek ist zweifellos Jùzu der Urheber dieser Zerstörung, was darauf hinweist, dass die Banditen sich nahe des Schlosses aufhalten. Kaya kann dies nicht verstehen, da Sie niemals damit gerechnet hatte, dass die Banditen es wagen würden, Schloss Kishiraku so nahe zu kommen. Auch bleibt unklar, warum die Soldaten in der Nacht keinen Alarm geschlagen haben, denn Sie hätten das brennende Gehöft weithin sehen müssen. Kenji kommt der schreckliche Verdacht, dass Jùzu bereits Leute unter den Soldaten des Schlosses eingeschleust hat und einen Überraschungsangriff plant, der die Reiter völlig unvorbereitet treffen und damit verheerenden Schaden anrichten wird. Kaya bindet schließlich eine der verbrannten Leichen des Gehöfts auf eines der Pferde und schickt dieses zurück, mit der Erklärung, dass die Soldaten damit gewarnt sind. Doch Kenji macht Ihr klar, dass diese damit immer noch nicht wissen, dass Sie vom Feind unterwandert wurden und dennoch unvorbereitet sein werden. Im Wissen, dass eben diese Soldaten Sie umbringen lassen wollten, wäre Sie geblieben, aber dennoch unfähig, Ihre Leute im Stich zu lassen, entscheidet Kaya, dass die Gruppe zurückgeht, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern. Gemeinsam mit Ihren neuen Kameraden reitet Sie zurück zur Burg und trifft kurz vor Sonnenuntergang dort ein. Beim Eintreffen an der Burg macht die Gruppe auf sich aufmerksam, indem Sie einen großen Stein, welchen Thetsu zum Leuchten bringt, auf die Burgmauer werfen. Kenji stellt sich erneut als Samurai des Regens vor und gibt sich nun als der alte Freund von Lord Rikken aus, der gekommen ist, um die Soldaten seines alten Weggefährten zu warnen. Tatsächlich hat die Täuschung teilweise Erfolg, denn eine der Wachen erspäht aus dem Norden eine wilde Horde Banditen, welche rasch näherkommt und schlägt Alarm, nur um kurz darauf hinterrücks gemeuchelt und von der Mauer geworfen zu werden. Die Reiter machen sich nun zwar zum Kampf bereit, doch benötigen Sie dafür Zeit. Kaya und Thetsu wollen die Banditenhorde, die sich von Norden nähert aufhalten, indem Kaya auf diese zureitet und Thetsu mit seinem Affenkopfstab und seiner Magie das trockene Grasland in Brand setzt. So verlangsamen Sie den Vormarsch der Banditen und können tatsächlich genug Zeit erkaufen, bis die Kishiraku des Pegasus Clans sich gewappnet und für den Kampf bereit gemacht haben. Schließlich prallen die Samurai des Clans auf die Banditenarmee von Jùzu und es entbrennt ein heftiges Gefecht auf der brennenden Ebene. Kenji, Thetsu, Kinlek und Kaya treffen dabei auf den Säufer persönlich, der lautstark fordert, dass die hohe Lady, welche Ihm bereits mehrfach entkommen ist, endlich übergeben wird und dieses Mal nicht entkommen kann. Kenji wird klar, dass die Banditen immer noch hoffen, Nuan gefangen nehmen zu können und nicht wissen, was Dieser unlängst passiert ist. Im Kampf zeigt Jùzu seine enorme Stärke, da Er in der Lage ist, gegen vier Feinde zugleich zu bestehen und deren Angriffe einfach wegstecken kann. Nach und nach schlägt Er Kaya und Kinlek bewusstlos und verwundet Beide schwer. Thetsu wird damit erstmals gezwungen, die göttliche Magie von Asua zu kanalisieren, um die beiden Kameraden vor dem sicheren Tod zu bewahren. Instinktiv weiß Er, was Er tun muss und Er kann Beide mit neuem Leben erfüllen, indem Er die göttliche und heilende Magie des Lichts durch seinen Affenkopfstab kanalisiert. Kenji stellt sich derweil Jùzu als Einziger noch entgegen, der sich nun, nachdem seine Kameraden bewusstlos wurden, Ihm zuwendet. Einen ersten Schlag mit dessen gewaltiger Klinge kann Kenji abfangen und Er hält sich wacker gegen den überlegenen Feind. Als der Säufer immer wütender wird, dass es Ihm nicht gelingt, den Samurai zu fällen, enthüllt Er schließlich, dass Er ein ehemaliger Mönch ist, der aufgrund seiner Trunksucht aus seinem Orden verbannt wurde, da man Ihn nicht für einen guten und disziplinierten Krieger hielt. Jùzu hat den Pakt mit den Schattenlanden geschlossen, um Rache und Vergeltung für die Demütigungen seiner Vergangenheit zu üben. Kenji merkt nun erstmals, dass Jùzu nicht nur ein geldgieriger Mann ist, wie Er immer dachte, sondern tatsächlich aus persönlicher Motivation heraus handelt und eigentlich eine geschundene Seele ist, deren Verwundung durch die Schattenlande ausgenutzt wird. Er versucht, den riesenhaften Mann von der Falschheit seines Wegs zu überzeugen, scheitert damit jedoch und fängt sich einen gewaltigen Schlag von dessen Klinge ein, die Ihm eine schreckliche Verwundung beibringt. Ein erneuter Angriff von Kaya, die sich auf Jùzu's Rücken wirft und Ihn beißt, hindert Diesen vorerst daran, Kenji den Todesstoß zu versetzen. Doch der Samurai des Regens zieht sich nicht zurück, sondern bleibt trotz seiner Verwundung stehen, um sich Jùzu bis zuletzt zu stellen. Als Der Kaya von seinem Rücken packt und zur Seite wirft, hat Er freie Bahn, um den angeschlagenen Samurai zu töten. Während Er bereits die Klinge hebt, offenbart der todgeweihte Kenji, dass Er Jùzu verstehen kann, da auch Er ein Mann ist, der gerne trinkt, den Tod fürchtet und damit auch oftmals nicht dem Ideal der Samurai entspricht. Er erzählt Jùzu von seinem Lehrmeister, Jian Shimada, der ebenso war und über den auch viel gelacht wurde, was Dieser aber einfach weglächelte, da für Ihn Taten mehr zählten als Worte. Kenji glaubt, dass Jùzu's Weg mit einem solchen Meister ebenfalls ein Anderer gewesen wäre und bedauert Ihn aufrichtig. Schließlich hebt Kenji das Nodachi von Nuan und offenbart gegenüber Jùzu, dass die hohe Lady, die Er sucht, schon gefallen und in die Tiefen von Jigoku gezogen worden ist. Er erzählt die Umstände Ihres Tods und dass Er plant, bis nach Jigoku zu reisen, um Sie zurück zu bringen. Jùzu ist nachhaltig beeindruckt von den Worten des Samurai und lässt seine gewaltige Klinge, im letzten Moment, vor Kenji in den Boden sinken. Einen Moment später lassen sich die beiden Krieger zu Boden fallen und beenden den Kampf damit wortlos. Kenji und Jùzu führen kurz darauf ein Gespräch, während Sie eine Schale Sake aus dem großen Fass des Säufers teilen. Der gewaltige Krieger erzählt, dass der Jade-Richter, den die Gruppe schon mehrfach gesehen hat, lediglich eine finstere Projektion von Yunma Khan ist, dem Herrscher des Talus Dominion. Er hat seine Agentin, Yu Ran, entsendet, um die Verderbnis in die Jade-Lande zu bringen und wird in selbige einfallen, wenn die Verteidigung des Reiches erst ausreichend geschwächt ist. Die Eule dagegen ist ein Verbündeter von Yunma Khan, da der alternde Ninja davon überzeugt ist, mit den Tränen von Shenlong Unsterblichkeit erlangen zu können. Jùzu selbst wurde Rache an Jenen versprochen, die Ihn einst verspottet hatten. Doch als Er nun erfahren hat, was mit Nuan, seiner jüngsten Beute, geschehen ist und auch, was Kenji Ihm gesagt hat, ist Er sich seiner Sache nicht mehr sicher. Nur kurz darauf umringen die Kishiraku die Gruppe und Jùzu und machen sich zum Todesstoß gegen den Banditen bereit. Kenji jedoch stellt sich vor den Banditenhauptmann und fordert, dass Diesem Gerechtigkeit widerfahren soll, anstatt Vergeltung. Er soll eine Chance auf Wiedergutmachung erhalten, wobei Kenji an den Gerechtigkeitssinn der Samurai appelliert, die hierzu nicht gewillt scheinen. Als Er Sie jedoch mit der eigenen Schuld konfrontiert, dass Sie Kaya umbringen lassen wollten und damit letztlich nicht besser sind als Jùzu, lenken die Krieger des Pegasus Clans tatsächlich ein und sind bereit, den Säufer in die Hauptstadt des Clans mitzunehmen, wo Ihm vor dem Daimyo der Prozess gemacht werden wird. Ehe Sie Ihn mitnehmen, erkundigt sich Jùzu nach dem wahren Namen von Kenji, welchen Dieser verrät. Er sagt dem Riesen außerdem, dass Er beim Prozess sagen soll, dass Haus Tezuka und Haus Eboshi seine Hilfe benötigen, was seine Chancen vermutlich erhöhen wird. Jùzu verspricht daraufhin, dass Sie sich wiedersehen werden. Die Reiter der Kishiraku fordern Kaya schließlich auf, das Schloss nun zu verlassen und niemals wieder zu kehren. Um den letzten Willen Ihres Vaters zu ehren und weitere Feindseligkeiten zu vermeiden, macht sich Kaya, begleitet von Ihren neuen Kameraden, auf den Weg. Die Gruppe lässt das Schloss endgültig hinter sich und reitet zunächst zu einem natürlichen, von den Geistern der Natur gesegneten Platz, einem großen Steinkreis, wo Sie sich ausruhen können. Hier verarztet Kinlek die massiven Verletzungen von Kenji und Kaya, während Thetsu ein Gebet an die Göttin Asua spricht und meditiert. Als letztlich die Frage aufkommt, wie die Gruppe überhaupt beim Lord von Mitorei vorsprechen will, wenn Kenji seine wahre Identität nicht preisgeben kann, weist Kinlek darauf hin, dass Thetsu auf dem besten Weg ist, ein Shugenja zu werden, ein religiöser und spiritueller Mann, dessen Name und Wort an Gewichtigkeit den Samurai gleichkommt. Er könnte der Gruppe damit die Möglichkeit eröffnen, mit dem Lord sprechen zu können. Thetsu stimmt dem zwar zu, doch plant Er auch, in Mitorei den Tempel der Asua aufzusuchen, um erst einmal mehr über seine neue Aufgabe als Priester der Gottheit von Chaos und Perfektion lernen zu können. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Kenji Tezuka * Thetsu * Kinlek * Nuan Eboshi (nur erwähnt) * Jiao-Long (nur erwähnt) * Kaya Rikken (Erstauftritt) Antagonisten * Yunma Kahn (nur erwähnt) * Schatten von Yunma Kahn (nur erwähnt) * Die Eule (nur erwähnt) * Yu Ran (nur erwähnt) * Júzu der Säufer Nichtspielercharaktere * Ikki Rikken (Erstauftritt) * Asua (nur erwähnt) * Yamata Orochi (nur erwähnt) * Lord Shizen (nur erwähnt) * Jian Shimada (nur erwähnt) * Yosuke Adachi (nur erwähnt) Trivia * In dieser Episode erzählt Kenji Thetsu erstmals die Geschichte von seinem Meister und seinem Mitschüler Yosuke, womit erstmals der Hintergrund des Samurai innerhalb der Handlung thematisiert wird. * Kenji's nahezu unmenschlicher Kraftakt, zwei Personen eine kahle Felswand hinabzubringen, erinnert stark an eine vergleichbare Szene aus dem Anime "One Piece", in welchem der Protagonist Monkey D. Ruffy ebenfalls zwei Personen auf diese Weise transportiert. Der einzige Unterschied liegt darin, dass im Anime der Weg nach oben und nicht nach unten führt. * Beim finalen Kampf gegen Jùzu hat die Gruppe diesen nicht vollständig besiegt und den Regeln nach dessen Lebenspunkte nicht komplett dezimiert. Dennoch galt der Kampf als gewonnen und wurde mit Erfahrungspunkten belohnt, da Er durch den Plot und die Handlung dennoch erfolgreich beendet wurde. * Kenji's erster Überredungsversuch gegen Jùzu ist aufgrund eines zu niedrigen Würfelwurfs gescheitert, weswegen Er einen heftigen Treffer mit dessen Waffe einstecken musste. Beim zweiten Versuch wurde dann nicht mehr gewürfelt, da die Argumentation des Samurai aus storytechnischer Sicht überzeugend war und die Persönlichkeit Jùzu's gut traf und beeinflusste, womit der Kampf ohne einen weiteren Würfelwurf beendet wurde.